Akari memories MugiwarasxOC Patri
by Patri-Vero
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, que trata sobre la historia de Akari Kiyoshi mi primer Oc de esta serie que se embarcó desde muy joven al mar en busca de su hermana y de su padre donde esta chica recorrerá numerosas aventuras,ahora bien con respecto al principio de la historia ella parte en la saga Jaya y a partir de allí sucederá una serie de acondecimientos que cambiaran su vida.
1. Capítulo 1 Rayo de Luna

**Epílogo #**

No te puedes llegar a imaginar lo que puede llegar a significar la sirena de un ser un encuentro,una despedida o simplemente un comienzo como es en mi propio í me encuentro yo,salgo de aquél barco que resonaba cogiendo con una mano una maleta y en la otra sosteniendo un papel,en ese mismo momento me quedo sentada encima de una barandilla dejando la maleta hacia un notar como el aire azotea mi corto pelo,se oye como las gaviotas pueden llegar a sobrepasar por encima de mi cabeza y nunca puede faltar ese dulce olor a sal que te encuentras nada más encontrarte cerca del sentada en el mismo sitio,mis ojos no dejan de mirar esa carta cuyo sobre está abierto y de ella ponía -"Para Akari,de papá" - En ese mismo momento levanto la muñeca,en ella se encontraba un pequeño brazalete de plata que el mismo me había , vuelve a hacerse en mi cabeza la misma pregunta una y otra vez,¿Qué hago aquí? La pregunta es muy sencilla,solamente estoy buscando respuestas.

**Capítulo 1 - Inicio.**

_Era una noche de rayos, el cielo estaba completamente envuelto en una espesa masa de nubes negras en las que apenas se podía apreciar los leves rayos de la luna que solían cubrir el cielo rayos tronaban una y otra vez haciéndose ver a lo lejos del horizonte que daba vista al propio mar, me encontraba en un pequeño puerto a penas se encontraban barcos en el tampoco es que fuera muy grande, pero a pesar de ello los barcos piratas o de mercancía iban allí a asustada y sola no tenía gente a mi alrededor, sin embargo, solo contemplaba un barco no demasiado grande en el podría apreciar que se encontraba mi padre junto a un par de personas, aunque no sé porque no lograba recordar su apariencia. Justo unos segundos después un rayo interceptó sobre el cuando de pronto se oyó una leve voz..._

* * *

- ¡Akari! ¿Ya estás soñando despierta otra vez, no ves que tenemos que buscar eso?

Era la voz de Nami,así que me decidí a de hombros la miré algo confusa mientras volví a mirarla algo más motivada mientras levantaba el puño y le sonreía felizmente,había vuelto a pensar en mi padre.- ¿Qu-qué? Lo siento, estaba soñando despierta de nuevo,¡Pero seguro que no me volverá a pasar más!

Ella también era llamada la navegante, una chica aparentemente de unos dieciocho años, también dicho como uno más que ía el pelo naranja corto y no le llegaba a sobrepasar los hombros llevaba una camiseta sin mangas a rallas blancas y azules no muy gruesas, una falda amarilla con estampado a lunares a los lados y unas sandalias marró cabe faltar que desprendía un dulce olor a mandarinas y llevaba consigo un tatuaje con forma de molinillo u mandarina en su hombro derecho.A su lado de encontraban dos chavales uno alto de cabellos rubios vestido con un traje formal negro al completo llamado Sanji aunque tenía pinta de ser un cocinero pervertido a pesar de todo, también se encontraba Usopp,alias el franco tirador otro joven es de piel bronceada,cabello negro con rastas, labios gruesos y lo que más desatacaba de él era su gran y puntiaguda nariz, equipaba con un poco a tonos marrones y sobre su cabeza había un pañuelo a cuadros amarillos junto a unas gafas.

Los cuatro nos encontrábamos en South grave, un gran bosque habitado de criaturas extrañ bosque se encontraba en una isla llamada Jaya que estaba localizada en el mar Grandline,esta isla carece completamente de cualquier forma de gobierno mundial lo que ocasiona el perfecto paraíso de los piratas que están siendo nos encontrábamos allí buscando a una especie de pájaro con la intención de que nos guiara la isla del cielo, esta es una isla que no se había comprobado si realmente existía así con la ayuda del animal junto al la brújula que tenía Nami marcaba hacia arriba ya que estas solo se guiaban hacia el campo magnético de las islas y no sobre los cuatro puntos cardinales como otras.

Ahora es cuando empiezo a hablar un poco sobre mí, soy una tripulante también de esta tripulación, mi puesto es de bióloga y suelo ayudar al médico de la tripulación, aunque ahora mismo estamos divididos en tres grupos buscando aquel pá allí buscando a dos personas, personas que desde muy jóvenes se han separado de mí y como no tengo lugar otro donde ir desearía aunque sea por una vez de ellas es mi padre, al que perdí hace mucho tiempo aunque creo que eso todo eso no es cierto, ya que hasta hace unos meses recibí una carta precisamente de é otra persona es mi supuesta hermana que nunca he llegado a conocer ni supe sobre su existencia hasta que recibí la carta de mi padre.A parte de cumplir mi sueño de llegar a ser una gran bióloga y poder publicar mi primer libro lleno de todas las especies encontradas al rededor del globo.

* * *

Continuemos con la historia actual, llevábamos un largo rato huyendo de insectos gigantes que nos eran lanzados por el mismísimo animal que andábamos buscando y justo en un momento de paz fue cuando me encontraba envuelta en mis propios caminando hasta encontrarnos con todos los demás,nos quedamos parados en mitad del bosque me senté en el suelo con las piernas pegadas contra mi pecho observando como los demás descansaban un poco después de haber huido en numerables ese momento, el pájaro se posó en una rama,podría verse dado por vencido o quería volver a burlarse nuevamente de era de suponer Chopper, el médico de la tripulación el era un reno de nariz azul que tomó la fruta Hito Hito no Mi (Hombre-Hombre), adquiriendo forma e inteligencia humana pero siempre se mostraba con una forma humanoide siempre me hizo gracia la forma en la que vestía siempre con su sombrero dejando asomar sus cuernos y sus pantalones de diminituo tamaño del mismo ó lo que dijo y como pensé con anterioridad lo que quería era de ellos se levantó Usopp exaltándose y por supuesto le gritó varias veces.

- ¿¡Qué dijiste!?,¿¡Viniste solo aquí para burlarte!?  
¡Rayos, voy a derribarte!

La motivación del joven de gran nariz hizo que emprendiera una gran carcajada que no pude evitar,durante ese tiempo Usopp tenía intenciones de apuntarlo con su tirachinas que tenía preparado para disparar,no obstante,brotaron unas manos desde la misma rama del árbol haciendo que este fuera capturado y haciendo que cayera al mismo tiempo alguien inició una conversación, era una voz fría y pertenencia a la de una era de Nico Robin, una más de aquel grupo de navegació es una mujer alta,ella también tenía la tez algo más oscura que la navegante, un cabello color azabache liso no muy largo y algunos pelos a modo de flequillo cubriéndole practicamente casi toda la frente, a parte llevaba una ropa algo provocadora.  
- Sí, puedo verlo..

Pese a que a mí me gustaban mucho los animales me levanté del suelo y me acerqué a donde se encontraba la alimaña, me agaché para poder alcanzar más o menos la altura y empecé a acariciar suavemente el animal mientras comenzaba a hablar.  
- Al fin y al cabo parece que no eres tan malo,¡Eh!.Seguro que vas a venir a ayudarnos, ¿A que sí?Al cabo de un rato él me dio un picotazo, lo que el pájaro acabo siendo repellado contra la pared debido a que levanté rápidamente la pierna y dí una fuerte í a levantarme cruzada de brazos caminando con los demás sin echarle ojo alguno al pájaro.  
- ¡Ah!,¡Estúpido pájaro! Ya no voy a volver a acercarme a ti, ni darte nada para que lo sepas.

* * *

Ya con el ave en nuestras manos pusimos rumbo hacia la casa de Cricket Montblanc, o también demonimado por nuestro capitán "el cabeza castaña" siendo el un hombre robusto muy musculado que llevaba un gorro con forma de fruto parecido lijeramente a la castañ él quien nos ordenó ir a por el avecilla porque tenía como objetivo limpiar el nombre de uno de sus antiguos dulce voz de el capitán Luffy , un joven que lleva pantalones largos, pero arremangados o subidos junto con sandalias y un chaleco rojo, también tiene una cicatriz de dos puntos por debajo de su ojo izquierdo y el pelo negro y corto que simple vista parece ser flaco pero tiene un físico bien constituido sin faltar por describir su característico sombrero de paja, comenzaba a llamar varias a veces buscando a Cricket.  
- ¡Viejo tenemos el pájaro~! ¿Viejo cabeza de castaña?  
Una vez allí divisé que los demás estaban nerviosos, el primero fue Usopp, siguendole Sanji y posteriormente Nami.  
- ¡Masira!  
- ¡Shojo!  
- ¿¡Qué...qué diablos a pasado!?

Algo hizo que nos llevásemos todos una gran sorpresa, la casa estaba completamente destruida los cuadros con los cristales rotos los cuales estaban esparcidos por el suelo, también estaba manchado de sangre y lo más inquietante el cuerpo de Cricket junto al de Masira,el líder simio de la operación de rescate cerca de la isla de Jaya, también se encontraba allí metros más allá flotando en el agua se encontraba también el cuerpo de Shojo, el hermano mayo de Masira que ambos forman parte de la Alianza Saruyama por ese motivo el se lanzó al agua velozmente a por él y Chopper le ayudó.Todavía quedaban más cosas destruidas, el alma de Merry había sido partida en dos lo que ocasionó que Ussop se alterara, tal vez podía ver como los demás intentaban ayudar y yo seguía allí de brazos cruzados sin saber que hacer, así que me acerqué a donde se encontraba Luffy, es decir ayudando a Cricket me quedé de pie junto a ellos ayudando le un poco cuando de pronto él comenzó a hablar, aunque su voz no era la misma estaba mucho más dolorida que con anterioridad, sin embargo no dejaba de disculparse varias no le tubimos mucho encuentra a la disculpa y nos preocupavamos mas por el estado de su salud.  
- ¿Se encuentra bien? - Dije mientras me agachaba y me acercaba a él algo preocupada -  
- ¿Viejo está despierto?- Continuó diciendo Luffy nervioso -  
Aún así este quiso levantarse con esfuerzo para continuar la reforma del barco y partir justo esta noche hacia la isla del cielo mas nosotros lo sostuvimos cada uno de un brazo para que no lo hiciera.

- To-todavía hay tiempo para arreglar vuestro importante es que lo habéis conseguido.  
El hombre dijo estas palabras mientras observaba que Zoro, el espadachín y subcapitan de allí un chico con una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, botas del mismo color y usa un haramaki (faja), armadura tradicional de los samurá una mirada muy seria y lleva en su oreja izquierda tres pendientes dorados y su cabello es verde, que tenía entre sus manos el southbird, que era como se llamaba realmente el la casa salió Nami, que parecía muy preocupada e iba con intenciones de hablar con su capitán.  
- ¡Luffy, se han llevado el oro!  
Al oír estas palabras todos nos giramos bruscamente y exaltados a exepcion de Criket que dio un leve suspiro y empezo a hablar con naturalidad.  
- No importa, olvidenlo.  
Decir estas palabras fue algo que no le convino muy bien a el, ya que lo que ocasionó fue que Usopp comenzara a alzar la voz mucho más de lo normal y a mirar a Criket nerviosamente mientras lo señalaba.  
- ¿¡Qué es lo que no importa!? Viejo te pasate diez años destrozandote el cuerpo zambullendote todos los dias por ese oro para demostrar que la isla estaba abajo.Y ahora vas...  
La conversación de Usopp fue interrumpida por Criket, que también comenzo a levantar la voz al igual de nervioso que el, aunque esta vez Usopp no tuvo palabras para contestarle.  
- ¡Cállate ese no es tu problema! ¿De acuerdo?Tenemos más tareas pendientes, como ahora mismo reconstruir vuestro seguro que mañana por la mañana los mandaré a la isla del cielo.

- Pe-pero... viejo.  
Sin dar tiempo a intervenir en otra conversación Zoro llamó a Luffy, seria de suponer que lo que queria era mostrarle algo.  
Oye Luffy, mira..  
En vez de girarse solo Luffy,acabamos girándonos todos al mismo la vista para mirar de que se trataba, sin duda en el barco se encontraba una marca parecía ser el símbolo de alguna bandera no podía verla con claridad empecé a caminar hasta acercarme, me saque las gafas de montura roja que siempre tenia en mi bolsillo metida e inspeccione un poco la las subí un poco y me sorprendí al ver de que se trataba realmente, parecía ser que eran los piratas e Bellamy, unos que nos atacaron con í que me giré y miré a todos mientras me volvía guardar las gafas.

- Sin duda, los piratas de Bellamy parecen ser que son otra vez...  
Volvi a mirar a Zoro como se ofrecía a ayudarle aunque como era de suponer, lo que querían entre los dos era darle una paliza al tal í que la expresión de Luffy cambió por completo tapando su cara con el sombrero por un momento. Me volví a acercar a donde se encontraban todos y me crucé nuevamente de brazos, cuando llegué estaba Nami intentando que no fuera porque teníamos que partir dentro de un par de horas pero como podía verse sus intentos eran en vano,el divisó a donde se encontraba Robin y le preguntó que si se llegaba pronto al pueblo donde estuvimos esa misma mañana, ella le asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que sí.Criket volvió a intentar de nuevo levantar pero algo había que se lo impedía, la katana de Zoro que la había puesto en frente signo de que no se metiera por í fue como Luffy empezó a crujir los dedos, pose muy típica en el antes de comenzar a pelear dijo sus últimas palabras antes de irse de allí.  
- Regresaré al amanecer.


	2. Capítulo 2 Encuentro

**Nota:** Buenas a todos, como vimos en el primer episodio la mayor parte de la escena no es obra mía, si no del mismísimo Eiichiro Oda,creador de One piece y era como una especie de "presentación".Ahora bien, a partir de este punto ya comienza definitivamente la historia del fic que ya sí que es obra mía, aunque el escenario esté sacado del fin,¡Disfruten con el segundo capítulo!

**Capítulo 2 - Encuentro**

Había una mirada de seriedad y al mismo tiempo de euforia en su rostro, estaba completamente enojado no podía ver como alguna persona al que había considerado como amigo hubiese sido í fue, como al pronunciar sus últimas palabras echó a correr rumbo a darle alguna que otra paliza a aquellos que hicieron daño a pararlo junto a los demás, pero no me puedo dar tiempo ya que se fue rá mismo tiempo de irse, Nami se acercó al grupo donde estábamos todos, no dejaba de mirar fijamente a dos personas su rostro reflejaba enfado y a la vez quería convencernos de algo y como era de esperar estas personas éramos Zoro y é escabullirme lentamente y con sigilo, sin embargo no pude, de pronto notó mis pasos y también mis nervios como era de suponer ella gritó.

- ¡Eh vosotros dos! Ir a donde se encuentra Luffy, vaya ser que no encuentre el camino de vuelta y perdamos la oportunidad para ir a la isla del cielo.  
- ¿Que? ¿Por qué tenemos que ir nosotros? - Dijimos los dos a la vez mientras nos quejábamos -  
- ¿No es obvio? Porque tengo que está organizando a los demás y al propio barco para saber donde nos tenemos que dirigir.  
- ¡Vale, vale! Pero tampoco te pongas así.En fin, si no nos queda otra opción.- Dije algo desalivada, al fin y al cabo no tenía otra cosa que hacer.-

Zoro ladeó la cabeza y no dijo nada más, en el fondo se estaba conteniendo además era de notar en mi cara que no tenía ganas de que se armara mucho follón, ya que no era muy conveniente en esa situació comenzamos a caminar, más bien a correr porque teníamos prisa el camino hacia la ciudad fue bastante silencioso solo era de notar nuestros pasos corriendo, pero no hablemos nada era de noche y estaba todo muy oscuro, lo poco que llegaba a iluminarnos eran los pequeños rayos de fin estábamos cerca y comenzamos a caminar, aunque el lugar estaba lleno de gente por los alrededores y también se notaba la presencia de mucho ajetreo.Dí un leve suspiro y miré a mi compañero, seguramente ya habría empezado el pronto, se escuchó un estruendo, como si alguien hubiese caido de alguna altura muy alta, por tanto esto nos sorprendió algo haciendo que corriésemos hasta llegar justo a donde se estaba empezando a formar todo.

* * *

Cuando nosotros lleguemos,ahí estaba, nuestro capitán aunque no parecía el mismo chico alegre que solía aparentar, esta vez era algo distinto su imagen facial había cambiado por completo ocultando su mirada a través algunos de sus cabellos azabache que le caían hacia allí también se encontraba otra persona un hombre subida precisamente a uno de los tejados de Mock era un hombre de apariencia no muy mayor aunque cabía destacar que poseía una tez morena y el pelo corto logrando reflejar un tono amarillento, sin faltar detalle de que era bastante robusto y gozaba de una cicatriz que le traspasaba el ojo izquierdo además de dos tatuajes de color rojo en ambos brazos.

De un momento a otro aquel hombre que se hacía llamar Bellamy se agachó como si fuera a lanzar algún ese mismo momento de sus pies empezaron a salir una especie de ondas que acabaron por convertirse en gigantescos muelles mientras daba saltos y golpes frente a cada uno de los edificios que había en la zona, al parecer era usurario de alguna fruta diabólica esta Fruta hace que quien se la coma pueda se convierta en el "hombre muelle" ya que podía también transformar cualquier parte de su cuerpo y lo que quería era que frente a su rapidez poder confundirnos a parece ser que algo le llamó la atención de nosotros dos, ya que el chico clavó su tenebrosa mirada junto a la mía como si quisiera atacarnos desprevenidamente.

Zoro se apartó de mi y con su mirada quiso alertarme de que gastara cuidado por si me fueran a atacar de repente entonces le asentí con la cabeza,pero cuando me quise dar cuenta el tal Bellamy se paró frente a mí como si ya hubiese captado el momento perfecto para poder atacarme,tragué saliva algo ía hacer algo, pero no podía el cuerpo no me respondía sería seguramente los chico comenzó a crujir los dedos a modo de entrenar sus puños, y justo antes de que fuera a atacarme cerré fuertemente los ojos con las manos bien cerradas cuando oí un ruido.

Alguien se había colocado delante mía, solo podría captar su largo pelo castaño con reflejos pelirrojos y su atuendo algo provocativo junto a un tatuaje de una carabela en su pierna pude mirar como levantaba a Bellamy y lo acababa estampando frente a una pared, cosa que no supe como lo hacía, aunque la gente estaba dando gritos refiriéndose a ella, como si les resultara lo que más me extrañó fue que se quedara frente a mí, sin mirarme a la cara pero algo en ella parecía que le intuía a protegerme pero a pesar de todo Luffy y Zoro no dejaban de mirarla, sin embargo, se mantuvieron al margen.

* * *

Después de que se acabara todo estos dos volvieron a acercarse a la chica, la cual todavía no le pude ver el rostro aún así ellos no parecía que vinieran con ansias de hacerle daño aunque esta se alejo un poco de mí.  
- ¿Quién eres? Veo que perteneces a los piratas de Barbablanca. ¡Gracias por salvarla! ¡Yo soy Luffy!  
La grácil voz del capitán sonaba mientras se acercaba a ella felizmente ya que quería agradecerle lo que había hecho y como era de suponer cogía las confianzas tal vez demasiado pronto, en ese instante la chica habló en un tono algo sublime, no parecía que quisiera que le agradecieran lo que acababa de hacer.  
- No es nada, aunque ni si quiera se por que lo he hecho.. Bueno, yo soy Haruko, miembro de los piratas de Barbablanca.Y tú... ¿eres? -Dijo mirando a aquellos dos y finalmente girando su cabeza hacia mí-

Por lo que podría verse aquella chica se llamaba Haruko me extrañó tal vez bastante debido a que era el mismo nombre que estaba grabado en mi brazalete no sabía si estaba preparad para poder hacerme ilusiones aún así me puse un tanto pálida y me resigné a contestarle.  
- ¿A mí? Mi nombre es Akari...  
La expresión de la chica cambió completamente, todos lo llegamos a notar,¿Le pasaría algo? Todo esto hizo que yo me pusiera más nerviosa de lo que és de escuchar mi nombre siguió hablando, parecía que tenía mas ella se aproximaba a mí Zoro desenvaino su katana y se colocó delante de ella, no le aspiraba confianza y la miró fríamente.  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
- ¿Yo? Nada, estaba con marco y Vista que se fueron y ustedes formásteis mucho jaleo, así que vine para ver que era,entonces vi a Akari y no sé porque tuve que protegerla..¿Te parece una buena explicación?  
La chica lo miró seria al igual que el lo hacía con és se giró y volvió a mirarme nuevamente.  
- Respóndeme,¿Akari qué?

**- Continuará -**

**• **¿Quién es aquella chica y lo más importante por qué la ha protegido? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el pasado de nuestra protagonista? La respuesta estará en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 3 Destapada

**Nota:** Ha partir de este punto publicaré los capítulos con más tiempo de diferencia, los tres primeros los tenía ya publicados en un blog en el que estoy trabajando, pero claro para no hacer flood he decidido publicarlos en fechas distintas,en fin...¡Disfruten con la entrega y espero reviews!

**Capítulo 3 - Destapada**

La mirada ardiente de la joven seguía clavada en mis ojos, como si buscara una respuesta rá ese mismo instante, un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda podría ser ella la respuesta a lo que estaba buscando desde hacía varios años,pero también una desilusión y provocar volver a comenzar mi incógnita en otra hacerme un hueco entre aquellos dos y poder acercarme a ella, miré a Zoro y Luffy con señal de que no le hicieran nada, que me lo dejaran todo a mí.

Dando dos pasos hacia delante me coloqué justo en frente de ella, presté atención a una de las pulseras que tenía en su muñeca las cuales una tenía grabado mi apellido junto a mi nombre o al menos eso me pareció ver.Aún así, levanté la cabeza y la miré fijamente, crucé los brazos intentando mostrarme seria, aunque en el fondo era algo que no podí mirada era nerviosa en aquel instante.  
- ¿Mi sobrenombre?  
Es Kiyoshi.

Al decir esto me volvió la cara, algo que me extrañó y ocasionó que mirara al suelo en ese momento, millones y millones de cosas se me vinieron a la cabeza en ese mismo momentos que podrían haber sido, los malos que fueron y podía evitar que si esa persona fuera importante para mi desapareciera en ese instante de mi é la voz mientras corría intentando alcanzarla y la agarré del hombro haciendo que se girara.  
- ¡Espera! ¿Tú no seras a quién estoy buscando verdad? Es que busco a dos personas importantes para mi.  
Se giró, parecía enfada lo podía notar en sus ojos y su mirada así que me eché hacia atrás, podía estar equivocada, aunque todo esto es algo que tendría que descubrir por mis pronto dijo unas palabras dando gritos, los cuales se repercutían por la zona chocando contra las pareces asimismo oyéndose su propio eco.  
- ¿Tú hermana puede ser? Para mi tu no eres nadie, serás igual que nuestros padres,me quiero saber nada de ti,¿Entendido? Sigue con tu vida y por último escú no tengo hermanos.  
Un vuelco y daño fue producido en el interior de mi pecho al oír sus duras palabras, intentaba contener las lágrimas y al mismo tiempo no quería que pensara de mi como una persona débil y estú embargo,parecía ser que Luffy no podía quedarse callado y como era de costumbre solía hacer la mayoría de las cosas sin acabó acercando a ella sonriendo le ampliamente.  
- ¿Tú eres la Haruko de la que tanto habla Ace? No puede ser.. La Haruko de la que habla él es buena, comprende a los demás y nunca aria daño a nadie sin tener motivos. Escúchame, no puedes irte sin mas dejando aquí a Akari, tu hermana, se que es duro, pero no lo puedes hacer..  
- Ya he dicho que no tengo hermanas... ¿Para que sirve una familia? Para que te abandonen, como si no fueras nada. Para que te dejen con una persona que ni conoces, eso no es una familia y ella nunca lo sera para mi. Cuándo era pequeña esperaba siempre, todos los días, en la puerta esperando que un día llegaran mis padres a por mi, y me llevaran con ellos, eso nunca ocurrió. ¡No quiero saber nada mas de familia! ¡Yo no tengo familia!

* * *

Intentaba no decir nada allí parada agarrándome el codo con la otra mano mirando entristecidamente a aquellos dos, no obstante de un momento a otro podía notar como la actitud fuerte de la chica comenzaba a descenderse poco a que de pronto de sus ojos se volvieron llorosos y unas cuantas lágrimas descendían hacia abajo de su cara provenientes de ellos los cuales adquirieron una tonalidad que produjo que los presentes se extrañaran aunque por mi parte, continuaba con la cabeza cabizbaja.  
Luffy se quitó su sombrero y lo colocó sobre su cabeza, pero de pronto parecía como si al ver la escena me recordara a alguien primeramente a una pequeña niña llorona y finalmente a mí misma como si hubiese visto o vivido eso é que mis ojos se volvieron llorosos, podría haber sido eso la causa de la pequeña visión que paso por mi cabeza.Oía sus voces, pero no entendía con claridad lo que se estaban comunicando como si mi percepción sobre la realidad se fuese apagando, perdida me sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Despavorida, me tiro al suelo con los ojos cerrados de rodillas dándome un fuerte golpe en ellas mientras me protegía la cabeza con los brazos.  
- ¡Basta ya!  
Un fuerte grito salió a fuera de mi,levantaba la cabeza asustada mirando a través de mis brazos como los demás me miraban y de pronto varias lágrimas caían poco a poco de mis ojos golpeándose contra el suelo.  
- ¿Por qué dices todas estas cosas? Haruko, si eres realmente mi hermana no te vallas,no quiero quedarme sola ahora que he conseguido encontrarte.  
Había llegado el momento, aquel que tanto vez supuse que si encontraba a mi hermana sabría que me tenía que enfrentar a esto, a su odio, lo comprendía, fue engañada todo este é algunas lágrimas que desprendían en mis ojos y bajé las manos cerrando fuertemente los puños contra el suelo intentando agarrarlo, mordí fuertemente mi labio inferior tan fuerte que de él salió algo de sangre produciéndome una herida. Aún así, con mis ojos prestando atención al suelo comencé a hablar, no tenía valor de mirarle a Haruko a la cara.

- Haruko, solo lo he llegado a contárselo a algunos de la tripulación, pero..una de las razones por las que me embarqué en este viaje fue para buscarte,¿Lo sabías? Hará unos meses recibí una carta, al principio no llegué a creérmelo, sin embargo, lo más inquietante fue su remitente nuestro padre al que no sé nada desde que era muy pequeñ ella hablaba sobre tí, tu existencia, que asta entonces no supe de ella.A parte de eso me habló un poco sobre porque nos habían separado, además sobre el rencor que el no quería que le fueras a guardar por no saber la un año, precisamente en el que naciste que la marina estubo robando a los niños pequeños con intención de matarlos, no sé si lo comprenderás pero ese año surgió el rumor de que el rey de los piratas, Gold Roger iba a dejar de descendencia un hijo o una hija el cual a día de hoy esa persona no se ha dado a conocer pero lo más importante tiene que quiso que sufrieras daños o que te fueran a matar, eras pequeña no podías merecer aquel ese mismo motivo quiso esconderte con alguien de confianza y luego cuando cumplieras una edad lo suficientemente para llegar a comprender la situación te afiliaras con un pirata al que él siempre le tubo respeto y claro para poder llegar a saber sobre tu existencia me la envió junto a este brazalete con tu nombre, a lo mejor así llegaría antes al final de este otra parte, no sé si vas a creerme u aceptarme como tu hermana sé que seguro que has sufrido mucho pero quiero que sepas que aquí estaré, no quiero que alguien que aparezca así de asombro por su vida vaya a cambiarte todo lo que has pasado...En fin, si me disculpas me marcho.

Concluyendo el discurso secándome las últimas lágrimas me levanté de ahí, mis rodillas estaban raspadas, tal vez por el daño algo que no le tomé mucha í fue como comencé a caminar, con intención de largarme al barco de nuevo al fin y al cabo seguía sin atrever a mirarla a sus vivos ojos de color rojo.

Aunque en ese preciso instante, noté el fuerte calor de algo que me agarraba e impedía que me giré bruscamente y era ella Haruko, su mirada parecía triste aunque la mía también pero esta vez era ella quien bajaba la cabeza.  
- No te vayas... Por favor.. Quédate aquí... No te quiero perder, hermana...  
Al decir esto bajo su cabeza sobre mi hombro se encontraba triste, podía ser arrepentida por lo que había dicho, no lo comprendí é sonreír al oír sus fuertemente coloqué mis manos en ella mientras la ía ser que me había creído y la había encontrado a pesar de todo, mi hermana mayor la que nunca conocí.


End file.
